


The Island

by Buffybot76



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffybot76/pseuds/Buffybot76





	The Island

Title: The Island  
Author: Buffybot76  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Kurama/Keiko

Summary: After being marooned on a deserted island, Keiko and Kurama discover an extremely rare Makai plant growing within the woods. What will happen next? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: Do not own the YYH characters featured within this fic. 

 

The first thing Keiko acknowledged as she regained consciousness was the throbbing pain at the back of her head. She groaned softly, her lashes fluttering delicately as she attempted to open her eyes. The harsh rays of the sun overhead assaulted them though, causing her to screw them back shut tightly. The roar of the ocean accosted her ears and the fresh air seemed to open all her senses. _'Beach...'_ She thought, eyes fluttering open a second time. Her entire head was throbbing painfully and so she slowly pulled herself up.

_'The sand is so warm,'_ She thought with a small smile. How long had it been since she'd sunk her fingers into the sand like this? Still, what was she doing on a beach anyway? The last thing she remembered was being on the deck of the ship, shouts and Kurama's arms...

_'Oooh... Kurama's arms, that's right!'_ He'd grabbed onto her when the ship lurched.

Climbing unsteadily to her feet, Keiko turned, taking in the gorgeous sight around her. To one side, an endless expanse of blue-green ocean topped with snowy white foam, the waves lapping gently at the golden sandy bank; to the other, a dense cluster of trees, bushes and other foliage. That added with the large variety of colorful blossoms made up an intricate jungle paradise. _'Where are the others?'_ She thought. Kurama had been the closest to her, so he must have been washed ashore nearby, right? _'And what about Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei? What about Kuwabara and Yukina? Where they alright?'_

Despite the wondrous environment around her, Keiko felt herself going numb with fear. She walked toward the water's edge, scared at the prospect of wandering too close to the forested area. Were there wild animals on the island? She'd read novels about wild boars with big tusks and bad tempers. She didn't really want to find out.

The clear, beautiful water was cold on her bare feet, although it was quite warm outside. She wasn't dressed for chilly weather in her floral tank top and cut off capris. It was just supposed to be a fun little cruise while Yusuke and the others put an end to a troublesome demon. _'Why does everything always go awry?'_ She thought, looking around. She had two options, walk around and look for someone or stay put and hope someone looked for her. What to do?

The chance to decide on her next move was stolen from her though, as a familiar voice called her name from the direction of the wooded area. She spun around, sighing in relief as she spied Kurama walking toward her, his crimson locks seeming to shimmer in the sun's bright rays. Feeling a smile come to her lips, Keiko rushed forward in her excitement at seeing one of her friends safe and sound, and most important, there with her.

"Kurama! Thank goodness! I was worried about being here alone. Where are the others?" She exclaimed.

Kurama approached at a slow and casual gait. "I'm not certain. Surely they must be around here, but I haven't been able to find anyone."

Keiko frowned. Was that even possible? Of course she wasn't about to doubt the possible - or impossible, not since this whole spirit detective stuff had started. Nothing would ever be 'normal' again.

Better yet, how could Kurama be calm at a time like this? He looked completely undisturbed, hair swaying in the ocean breeze, hands tucked into his pockets. He came to stand beside her, his gaze far away, staring over the ocean. Now he was contemplative?

_'Oh...'_ Somehow, at a time like this, she wasn't sure if she preferred Yusuke's wild suggestions and possible panic or Kurama's silence. Could one possibly be worse?

"What do we do?" Keiko asked after a moment of silence had passed. Kurama didn't speak immediately. _'Must still be contemplating...'_ Keiko thought idly. _'He has always been the more level headed of the group.'_

"I think the first thing we should do is to seek shelter of some kind." He replied finally. "Also, it wouldn't be a bad idea to gather some wood for a fire."

"But Kurama," Keiko arched an inquisitive brow. "How do we start a fire? I don't have any matches. Do you?"

"No. But there is more than one way to start a fire." Kurama assured her as they moved back toward the forest.

Another hour passed and with the use of Kurama's rose whip they had enough materials to build a suitable shelter, which Kurama set about doing while Keiko gathered wood for a fire. Once she had an armload, she returned to find an impressive structure erected in a small level clearing of sand. She dropped her bundle onto the ground and began gathering sizable rocks to form a ring for the fire.

"Very good, Keiko." Kurama praised, giving the exhausted girl a reassuring smile.

She wasn't sure whether to be happy or offended at the comment. Honestly, who couldn't gather firewood? Maybe she was feeling a bit short tempered with the situation though. She wasn't at her happiest. She stole a glance over at Kurama and sighed. Forming a fire ring, she then stood back, letting Kurama handle the rest of the work.

"Want to check around for some food?" Kurama suggested. "Don't wander too far though."

_'Ever the polite one,'_ Keiko thought, trudging away. Although... she was a bit hungry and she really could do with something to eat. It was times like these she was glad she was a good student and not a slacker like Yusuke. It would make it a lot easier to identify what berries and such were safe to eat. She was just passing under a prickly branch, arching down low when she noticed it.

There was a large odd colored blossom hiding in the shade. She leaned down, staring at the odd plant. The leaves were broad and dark with a sturdy stalk reaching up and drop shaped buds all tightly closed. It was beautiful. She felt her spirits lift; momentarily forgetting she was stuck on this rotten island and that her dream cruise had sunk.

Knowing Kurama's abundant knowledge of plants of both Ningen and Makai origin, she decided on bringing back a blossom for him to inspect. She reached out a hand tentatively, intent upon extracting one of the unopened blossoms from the bush. Keiko's hand accidentally brushed one of the buds and before she realized it, the tightly closed petals had burst open, emitting a cloud of spore-filled pollen directly into her face.

Keiko coughed, bringing her outstretched hand back to cover her nose and mouth. She could feel the tiny particles as they invaded her sinuses and traveled further down her throat. Backing away from the plant, Keiko finally managed to bring her coughing spell under control. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring back a sample. It wasn't like she was a botanist or anything. So she turned from the bush, toward the direction of camp, unknowing of the small blossom that had somehow managed to attach itself to a strand of her hair.

She headed back, rubbing her eyes, blurred from her coughing. Okay, that settled it. For the moment, no food. She wasn't heading back into that wild garden without... well, maybe she just wouldn't go back out there. Kurama could fetch the food and she could do something beachside.

She found Kurama hunched over the fire. What else he was doing she couldn't begin to guess, although it looked like nothing. She frowned.

"Didn't find anything?" He suddenly spoke.

_'He didn't even look up,'_ She thought, somewhat irritably. Only, then he **_did_** look, and stood accordingly to greet her and she found that she couldn't feel bitter at him. She sighed heavily, glancing at Kurama only to tense as she noticed the intensity of his gaze.

"What?" She asked.

He stepped forward, plucking something from the folds of her hair and she stepped back slightly as though to separate her from whatever he'd just taken from her.

"What is-"

She didn't have time to formulate a response before a small cloud of spore filled the air and the flower was pitched as quickly as possible into the fire.

"Eh?" She gaped.

He turned to her, eyes wide. "You didn't breathe that in, did you?"

"N-n-no." She stuttered, turning away slightly. It wasn't really a lie. She hadn't breathed in **_that_** particular cloud of spores.

"Are you sure?" Kurama repeated. Keiko was about to respond when she was cut off by him taking hold of her shoulders with his hands and urging her to turn back to him. A gasp escaped her lips, followed by a low moan, as a sudden inexplicable heat erupted in the pit of her stomach as Kurama's warm hands made contact with the soft skin of her shoulders.

Kurama's eyes widened even more at the sound and he withdrew his hands from her quickly. "Keiko... Maybe you ought to sit down for a few minutes or... How about a swim?" Kurama offered, by now realizing that Keiko had indeed inhaled the spores. He was startled when Keiko responded in a tone that vaguely resembled a low purr.

"Mmm, a swim sounds wonderful, Kurama-kun... as long as you join me."

Kurama gulped. _'So it's starting already,'_ He thought. _'All right Kurama get it together. You can deal with this.'_ "Um...maybe that's not such a good idea." He replied, backing away from Keiko as she began to practically stalk him around the campfire.

He swallowed hard, trying to put together some type of plan of action. He was rudely cut short, as the plant's spores seemed to take firm root in her bloodstream, infecting her completely. _'The poor girl,'_ He thought, _'possessed and out of her mind.'_ The "poor girl" suddenly dove at him wildly, just barely avoiding clamping onto his legs and instead impacting the sand.

"Kuurraaamaaa!" She chirped. "Come on, let's get to know each other better. I'll be gentle on you, little kitsune. Let's play."

Kurama scrambled backwards. The plant he'd seen in Keiko's hair was rare, amazingly rare. He was surprised it was found here, although it was probably a good thing. Such an island non-inhabited by humans, this was really the safest place for it to be if it had to exist at all.

He couldn't recall the name only that it was sought after extensively by human and demon alike. An aphrodisiac of legend, he could recall hearing the lewd stories while sitting in many a tavern, during his Youko days. He just barely dodged Keiko as she again attempted to embrace him and snuggle close.

"Keiko..." He started to speak only to find himself completely and utterly speechless.

From the tales he'd heard he couldn't talk her out of this, but the alternative wasn't particularly appealing. If Yusuke were to find out -

He yelped as she caught him momentarily off guard, knocking him flat back onto the sand. She pulled herself over him, leaning down, hands on either side of his head.

"I've caught you..." She spoke in a sweet, sing-song voice. "What do I get for my reward?"

Kurama was at a loss for words. He had no response for her question and so Keiko took it upon herself to decide for him. A little kiss would be reward enough. She leaned down quickly and, beginning at the corner of Kurama's mouth, began tracing the tip of her tongue along his full lips. Kurama groaned, bringing his hands up to grasp her arms firmly. He intended on hauling her away, but surprised himself when his arms involuntarily snuck around her waist, pulling her closer instead.

_'Oh no,'_ He thought. _'I must not have avoided breathing in the spores as successfully as I'd thought. Okay, I can fight this ,'_ Kurama reasoned. _'I didn't get a large dose, so this shouldn't be too hard to overcome.'_

His fingers tightened around the cloth at her waist, pulling tight. _'Shouldn't be too hard...'_ He thought, suddenly conjuring up a mental image of Hiei embroiled in laughter over his unfortunate situation. If 'unfortunate' should be the appropriate term. How many males would find being pressed down into the sand with a more than willing female wiggling her hips on his a bad thing? He groaned. Why did bad things happen to him?

Or... good things, depending on the point of view. His body certainly wasn't suffering because of it. At least... not yet. Keiko certainly wasn't in a teasing mood. He sat up, just barely able to stop her as her hands fisted in the material of her tank top, ready to yank it clear over her head.

"S-Stop!"

Keiko froze, the hem of her top barely snagged under the bottom curve of her breasts. Of course, with them positioned as they were, Kurama could clearly see how well... developed... Keiko actually was. Those old school uniforms had sure been concealing, hadn't they?

"Kurama?"

Her speaking his name prompted his eyes to travel up to her face, where he noticed her lips had taken on a small pout. The pout very quickly became a frown. "You're not trying to escape me, are you, Kurama?" She leaned down to press her lips against his briefly, sliding her mouth down his chin and following his neck to the clasp of his uniform.

Kurama's chest tightened as he fought the growing desire to assist her in removing both of their clothing. This simply wouldn't do. "Keiko... we really mustn't do this. What would Yusuke think?"

The question wrung a growl from Keiko as she pulled back. "To hell with Yusuke. He's **_not_** my boyfriend anymore _**remember**_? Hell, he's not even **_here_**!" She then fell back into seduction mode, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you're here, Kurama-kun. Just you and me," She leaned in, trailing kisses across his cheek to his ear. "...All alone..." She began to nibble on the lobe of his ear gently. "...With no distractions." Pulling back, Keiko smirked as she watched Kurama struggle to stave off the glazed look threatening to overtake his features.

Kurama sat in the sand; stunned by the predicament he and Keiko now found themselves in. The primal urges that the spores were unleashing within him were growing stronger and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold her off... if he would even want to hold her off. Shaking that thought away, Kurama trained his mind on coming up with any possible way to stall the effects of the spores for as long as possible. Once they got too unbearable, there would be nothing left for him to do but to succumb in order to save them both immense suffering.

**_'You should just take her now, Shuichi, and save yourself trouble later,'_** Youko said, his voice calm as the fox spirit within him seemed unaffected by the plant spores.

_'Not now, Youko!'_ Kurama snapped as Keiko once again nuzzled his ear. _'This cannot happen. Do you **know** how many people this will affect if this is allowed to happen? Especially Keiko.'_

**_'Well, you can willingly take her now, or wait until the spores take effect in you and take her while you are delusional.'_** Youko chided.

_'But what about Yusuke,'_ Kurama asked, not wanting to hurt or anger his friend.

Youko mentally scoffed. **_'You heard her. He's not even her boyfriend.'_** The fox spirit paused a second before continuing. **_'If you're so hesitant Shuichi, you know I wouldn't mind taking over for-'_**

_'Don't you **dare** , Youko!'_

In his distraction, Kurama had momentarily forgotten the heated state of his female companion. Her hips had stilled over his and the minor detail brought him back to glaring attention. He woke up just in time to find Keiko had already tugged away the blouse and was now working at pulling off a frilly white bra. He momentarily panicked.

"K-K-Keiko!"

He was caught off guard by his own startled gasp as his hands slid up her waist, helping her pull off the white scrap of cloth and tossing it away.

_'Damn it, Youko! What the hell-'_

He leaned forward pressing his mouth against her chest, sliding his tongue down her skin, and tasting salty droplets of ocean water. Keiko moaned deeply, arching against him.

**_'Shut up and enjoy it.'_** Youko snapped, his tongue making another talented sweep up her body.

Shuichi struggled. How the **_hell_** had Youko gotten control of him like this? Meanwhile, Keiko continued to make encouraging, throaty sounds of approval and Youko continued to encourage them both. He might've felt like an outsider except that his raging blood and body prevented such disconnected feelings.

_'Youko!!'_

Keiko, in her heated flush, slid her hands into his hair and yanked. The spasm of pain that followed enabled him to wrest control back from Youko and Kurama pushed, once, hard. Startled, Keiko fell back into the sand, legs splayed, breasts heaving. _'Has Keiko always been so beautiful?'_ He thought, before he pulled himself up, backing away.

"We need some air. Lots of air, or water. A swim - or better yet, cold water." He felt like an idiot and he wondered, briefly, if he looked like one.

Youko was only too quick to agree on that point, but Kurama ignored him. He continued to back away, not pausing even when he felt the wetness at his ankles. So, he'd met the waterline...

Keiko didn't seem at all phased by her tumble, a further sign of the spores influence. She simply scrambled from her sprawled place on the sand, disregarding all modesty, and stalked toward Kurama who was by now knee deep in the ocean.

"Tsk, tsk, naughty kitsune... You deserve to be punished." Keiko chided as she approached the clearly panicking Kurama.

Before the retreating Kurama could fight the words, Youko's smooth purr came through... "Then punish me, if you can."

Keiko's eyes flashed as an unnaturally wicked smirk came across her lips once more. _'Hiei would be so proud,'_ Kurama thought idly. Keiko then lunged for the tempting red head only to have him leap agilely to the side, Youko's deep chuckle coming through once more.

In the back of Kurama's head, Shuichi brightened hopefully; Youko was keeping away from Keiko! Maybe the fox wasn't thinking with his hentai side for once, and was actually helping out.

**_'A little water play is always a pleasant turn on...'_** Youko smiled, dashing away Shuichi's hope.

Keiko growled playfully as her kitsune evaded her. _'So he wants to play does he? Well, I'll just have to oblige him, then.'_ She dove at him again but missed, striking hard into the shallow water. She whimpered as her bare chest impacted with the rocky sand and she pulled herself up, arms crossed tightly over her breasts, hissing in pain.

"K-Keiko?"

Shuichi and Youko both became alarmed at her grimace of pain. Kurama, firmly in control of their heated body, headed toward where she lay hunched over in the wet sand. He approached, putting aside his concern for her heated state and leaned down, extending an arm over her bare shoulder. Playing with a half nude girl on a beach, this scenario had never really occurred to him like this. At least, not with Keiko.

"Keiko? Are you okay? I'm sorry, things have gotten out of hand, and we really need to-"

He lurched as she spun around and tackled him straight down into the wet sand. She climbed over him and pressed her mouth fervently against his. She kissed him deeply, pulling back only to lick her lips sensuously. "You're such a sucker, Kurama..."

Growling playfully, Kurama's Youko side pushed her back onto the wet sand. Keiko squealed gleefully, fully welcoming the ardent kitsune's advances as he lowered his body flush against hers and proceeded to grind his hips against her own.

"Tease..." He whispered hotly against a neck that smelled deliciously of the sea. As arms brought him closer still, Kurama wondered how long it would be before he lost all control. Youko was in control now, but even Youko had desires. Apparently even the famous youkai thief was unable to withstand the plant's intoxicating fumes... or perhaps it was just the innocent allure of Keiko herself?

Keiko squirmed beneath Kurama's welcomed weight. Bringing her arms up, she buried her fingers once again in the gloriously silken locks of the kitsune's hair. It was so soft, even wet like it was. The crimson strands fell down, framing Kurama's perfectly handsome features.

His silk felt wonderful against her bare skin... Oh... no, she took that back. His mouth felt **_much_** better. Keiko could feel the constant throbbing of her body increase as Kurama's lips went to work on her again. Kissing, tasting, nipping at the tender flesh of her neck and shoulders. She faintly heard him growl in annoyance as he realized that, despite her partial nudity, he was still entirely dressed.

He drew his head up, separating his lips from her skin. "You're cute, but you're not very good at this. A good seductress would have me laid out and begging by now, wouldn't she?"

_'Shut up!'_ Shuichi shouted. _'Don't incite her!'_

Youko ignored him, watching as Keiko's eyes lit. "You're the one who's been jumping around like a rabbit."

He grinned. "Just proves your ineffectiveness..."

Her hands rose to grip the material of his shirt and she began yanking on it earnestly. He sat back releasing her from the cumbersome job and stripped off the shirt dropping it into the water.

_'Hey! Don't get that all wet.'_ Again, Shuichi, the last vestige of reason, was ignored.

Partial reason at least, even the mild-mannered red head was shuddering as Keiko reached up sliding her hands down his chest before tackling the fasten at his waist.

Shuichi couldn't help but feel ignored. It's not like he _**wanted**_ to be the reasonable one! Kami knows he wanted to enjoy it. Throw caution to the wind and let Youko take the lead. But he knew that if he did that... if he unleashed Youko, he couldn't assure that Keiko would come out of the encounter unharmed. His other half had a very... voracious appetite when it came to sex.

Of course, he was thinking this while his hands were kneading Keiko's soft, warm... Intoxicating... err, flesh. _'So much for rational realizations.'_ But how could he stop himself when his body was being controlled by stronger influences?

Kurama groaned gutturally when Keiko's small hand dipped inside the front of his pants, which she had finally managed to get undone. Her cool fingers came into contact with his heated flesh, encircling it and Shuichi could feel Youko lunging forward in an attempt to take control completely. With a cry of lustful triumph, Keiko's hand deftly stroked the hardened length she discovered there. They were both panting, the rhythm of their intoxicated blood pounded in their ears. Kurama fell back, dropping his head into the sand. Keiko's laughter brought him down a notch.

"Ha! Who's not good at this?" She taunted.

She yanked at his pants with her one free hand, making very little progress. It proved to be such a distraction that he tugged them away for her, pulling them off completely leaving him wearing only his wet, white socks. Shuichi attempted reason and came up short, only able to gasp brokenly as Keiko leaned down over them again. She stared, pausing as she drew her eyes up to his, slowly tracing over his bare body as the water rushed around them.

_'See, you shouldn't have pushed her!'_ Shuichi made a recovery, sensing Keiko's sudden withdrawal of confidence. Youko was not daunted by her sudden diffidence and sat up, casting off any vestiges of Shuichi's shyness as he spread his knees apart.

"Come here," He ordered, sliding her nearer to him. He wrapped his hand over hers, and pressed her hand tighter around his throbbing manhood. "No need for shyness, you wanted to play, didn't you?" He smirked as her breath quickened, but still she faltered.

Giving up that particular game for the moment, he reached for her, pulling himself up onto his knees in the process. He snagged her at the back of her neck, sliding his hands into her hair as his lips met hers.

Up until this point, Keiko had had only one objective in mind. To get Kurama naked. Well, now she had him. Naked, and obviously very willing. And she was hesitating! Her senses were growing more and more acute with each passing moment, along with the throbbing need for fulfillment. It was nearly driving her insane. Her target was within reach; she just needed to take the bull by the horns...so to speak. So what was stopping her?

There he was, literally within reach, easy to obtain, like the forbidden fruit dangling on its low hanging branches. Perhaps it had a little something to do with the fact that she'd never done this before. _**Ever**_. The closest she'd come to foreplay with Yusuke was when he would cop a feel. Which her smacking him hard had quickly followed. They'd kissed a few times, sure, but other than that she'd never been this unclothed with a boy before.

But Kurama was hardly a boy. No, her body told her a totally different story. His body was definitely _**not**_ that of a boy's. He wasn't immature either, so serious and thoughtful, whereas Yusuke was brash and reckless. She lurched forward as a searing wave of heat swept up her spine. Her hands dug deep into the sand, a broken gasp falling from her lips. Kurama fell back from her, eyes wide.

"Keiko?"

She shuddered, panting. "It's... " She trailed off.

His eyebrows drew down at the implication. This wasn't a game anymore. Youko's playfulness also dimmed. After a moment or so of silence she straightened, blinking away whatever discomfort that had formerly plagued her.

"It will only get worse," He promised, voice even.

She hesitated, clearly worrying, before he watched her shudder. Kurama bit his own tongue to keep Youko from blathering more information he didn't want Keiko to have.

She didn't need to know the exact effects of the plant. She might as well enjoy her afternoon here without having to worry that, if nothing were done to relieve her problem, the spores of the plant floating around in her blood stream would bond with the target receptors in her neurons and cause insanity when they penetrated the cell walls and altered the base DNA.

He repressed a shudder of his own. No, definitely _**not**_ going to tell her that.

She didn't need know that, or the fact that his alter--and more powerful--ego had taken over their body, planning to take advantage of the situation, and that she may very well not survive the encounter. So many things he couldn't do... What options did that leave him?

**_'Easy, fuck her now, before the spores turn you both into raving lunatics.'_**

_'Youko, please,'_ Shuichi shot back. _'She's human, not to mention a virgin. We must be gentle.'_

_**'Fuck gentle. Just give her what she needs. What you both need. Hell, what we all need!'**_

Kurama pushed the thought away. Youko's impatience was the last thing that he needed. He reached for Keiko, grasping her hips and pulling her against him. Keiko's eyes widened as, amidst the searing heat, she could feel Kurama's firmness press intimately against her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, nuzzling comfortingly. Keiko was surprised that, despite the growing discomfort in her lower regions, the simple action was actually calming her.

She sighed against him, letting him slide closer, his hands slipping up her back and then down in a slow, comforting motion. She eased more comfortably into his embrace, moaning weakly. He moved his hands down; sliding beneath the fabric of her Capri's to pull the elastic band half-way down her hips. She wound her arms up around his neck, eyes fluttering closed.

His fingers itched to tear at the material earnestly in an effort to remove the offending garment quicker. The unwelcome urge courtesy of Youko, who it seemed, had now become edgy due to the spores. He let the material fall around her knees, not moving to pull them the rest of the way off as he slid his hands back up, closing around her breasts.

_**'Yeah! Oh! Finally, some progress!'**_ Youko almost leapt from the sand to pull off her remaining garments. Kurama managed to restrain his practically howling other half and keep Keiko calm and compliant in his arms.

_'Either cooperate with us on this, or shut up!'_ Shuichi ordered. _'It's going to happen, just have patience.'_ Kurama returned his attention to the now writhing young woman in his arms.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder, sliding his mouth downward as Keiko's head dropped back, mouth open. Youko's impatience was a tangible thing, however, and Keiko gasped as the wild half of him suddenly pinched down hard on a rosy nipple.

"Ah-!" She gasped.

Kurama turned his eyes up toward her in apology, only to find an expression of pure bliss shining upon her face. **_'Oh yeah, she wants it.'_** Youko again. Couldn't the damn fox keep quiet for one minute?! His own painful discomfort was growing and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would need Keiko's assistance. But she had been infected before him, so she would definitely be in more urgent need.

He assisted her back into the watery sand and reached down to snag the capris the rest of the way off. He let his eyes roam up her body lecherously. Wetting his dry lips, Kurama leaned down to press a kiss to her knee, and slid his tongue against her ocean salty skin.

Keiko moaned wantonly as Kurama's tongue slid up her inner thigh. She tensed slightly, instinctively knowing where he was heading. Nimble fingers came up to remove the last barrier of cloth remaining between the ravenous beast and his tempting companion. Throwing the panties carelessly over his shoulder, Kurama then settled comfortably between Keiko's legs. Using his hands to cup her bottom firmly, he brought her closer so that he could inhale the spicy scent of her arousal. She smelled so wonderful that Youko managed to slip his control again and growl. He slid his mouth down, pressing his tongue ardently against her nether lips, spreading her open. Keiko's hands dug into the sand as she groaned, hips bucking in his grasp. Whether it was to get closer or to get away, he couldn't tell, but neither mattered.

Youko growled again, but this time Shuichi did not object, nor did he make an attempt to stop him. Instead, he conceded more control to his beastly half as he continued his ravenous assault upon her swollen bud. Youko pressed his teeth around the tempting flesh, eliciting a sharp shriek of pleasure from Keiko. Instantly, her hands flew up from the sand to bury themselves into his flowing red hair, clinging desperately.

Her moans were long and drawn out as Keiko, being so aroused, came immediately.

Youko allowed a smug look to cross his face. _**'Well, that was easy,'**_ He thought. _**'But it's not over yet.'**_ Not allowing Keiko the chance to come down from her euphoria, he began his assault again. The taste of her was so unique, one he never would have expected a human to have. If he wasn't careful, he felt he might become addicted to it. To her. He slid his tongue along her lips slowly, causing her to bring her hips nearer to him as she groaned trying to press him against her harder.

"Kurama!" She pleaded, a desperate note to her voice.

In response to her demand he quickened the pace. She bucked and arched, holding her hands tight in his hair almost yanking it at the scalp. He pressed his lips around her bud and began to suckle.

She cried out sharply, hands sliding down his head to wrap around the two dangling tresses by his ears. "Please!" She begged, tugging at the two handfuls of hair, urging him to rise reluctantly from his enjoyment.

His lust-filled eyes, which were normally an intensely beautiful green, were now tinged with a hint of golden amber, a further testament to the fact that Youko Kurama was lurking close to the surface of his human body. Keiko tugged intently and he allowed her to lead him up her body, though he strategically placed little nips and kisses along the way. Finally, when he was at eye level with her, Keiko spoke.

"Now..." she breathed. "Take me now!" Any apprehension she might have had appeared to be gone.

_**'Yes! Take her now,'**_ Youko urged, already sliding his hips even with hers. He gripped his throbbing arousal and guided himself to her slick folds, rubbing the blunt head against her intimately.

She whimpered, and he pressed onward, finding her entrance wet. He slid slowly at first, inching into her, until she gasped brokenly and Youko thrust hard. Keiko cried out, body trembling, as she again climaxed, her body so sensitized beyond reason that the slight pain of her virginity being taken was nonexistent.. Her cries mingled with Kurama's own as she drew her legs up, draping them around his trim waist in order to draw him further within her. He filled her entirely and Keiko--in a moment of lucidity--mused that it felt as if he completed her as well.

The thought was lost, however, due to a particularly deep thrust, which wrung another wail of pleasure from her lips. Arching up, Keiko matched Kurama's pace thrust for thrust. She could feel his breath coming in even puffs against her chest. Every once in awhile he would take one bobbing nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the taut nub.

He groaned in complete and utter ecstasy, noting that, finally, Youko had shut up entirely. The thought was passing as he could concentrate only on sating his own burning desire. His hips thrust wildly against Keiko's, all thoughts of gentleness forgotten. All thoughts of anything forgotten. Not even the periodic splash of the incoming waves could distract him. She was intoxicating; he couldn't get enough of her. His hips bucked forward, each stroke causing her body to lurch beneath him. Keiko continued to cry out, moaning and clawing her hands through his hair.

Kurama could feel his orgasm approaching, but knew that it would only be the first of many. The spores would more than likely keep them busy for quite awhile. For the next few hours at the least. Reaching behind, Kurama unwound Keiko's legs from his waist and hooking a knee over each arm, brought them up close to her chest, allowing him an even deeper penetration as he redoubled his efforts in reaching his climax.

Keiko's voice rose in pitch as she felt Kurama tense, his body shuddering against her. Youko's growls suddenly and completely receded and she was nearly flattened against the sand as he fell over her, panting. For a while, there was only the sound of the crashing waves on the ocean, an occasional gull's cry and their mingled gasping breaths. Finally, Kurama rose up onto his forearms, allowing him to look down at the young woman he had just ravished, and more than likely would be doing so again.

He noted that there was a satiated glow to her face, and her eyes were staring at him in pure awe. It seemed she had her wits about her more, now that her dilemma had momentarily abated. He pushed away, pulling from her and falling back into the wet sand beside her. Keiko sighed heavily as she once again regained coherent thought.

Glancing to the side, she watched Kurama for a moment as he lay beside her. After a moment, he raised his head to peer over at her and she smiled weakly.

"So..." She started but trailed off.

Kurama stared, watching her with an uneasy feeling. How was he to explain she wouldn't be 'getting back to normal' for a little while and their wild romp, so to speak, was not yet over? He sighed inaudibly. Someday, he thought, he'd look back on this and smile fondly, but for now the uneasiness remained.

"Keiko... We aren't exactly -"

"I know," Keiko spoke up, cutting him off. "I don't know how I know, I just do. We're nowhere near finished."

Kurama's eyebrows rose in surprise, although he really shouldn't have been. Keiko was always insightful about certain things. He returned her weak smile and then rolled over, deciding that modesty, for now, was not important.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" The question came from deep within him, from both his human side, as well as from Youko.

The young woman next to him didn't seem to hear; rather she was staring off across the water. "Honestly, I don't really remember. It's kind of a blur."

_'Is she regretful?'_ He sat up. Nothing could sober you up quite like the feeling that had just settled over him. Was this going to be something they wouldn't smile about when they left here? Would it be something that left them casting uncertain, uncomfortable glances at each other when they met? Would she go to lengths to avoid him? Would he do the same when faced with the possibility of meeting her?

Kurama pondered this a moment. No, he was certain he would not have a problem with it. In fact, after he had given up the fight, he found he had quite thoroughly enjoyed himself...and her. Keiko was definitely unique.

"It's just a little weird I guess... all very unreal. Like something you'd see in a cheap adult film or something... although..." She chuckled a bit. "I've never seen one, so I'm sort of guessing."

Kurama smiled, finding the thought entertaining.

"What do you think the others are doing?" She asked.

"Well, if they're on this island I believe it would be safe to say that they are looking for us."

Keiko nodded. "Yes, but... what if they happen upon the same plant that I did?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about the others. If they were to run into the plant, I'm sure Hiei and Yukina could handle it." Kurama assured her. He noticed that she still hadn't turned to look at him, which worried him. Sitting up, Kurama drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Keiko... look at me." He commanded gently.

She did, and he saw her body tense at the movement, her eyes closing, mouth dropping open slightly.

"Keiko?"

"Ah..." she sighed.

"It's not starting again already, is it?"

"Mmm," She moaned helplessly, giving a small nod. "How long will this last, anyway?" She mumbled, eyes fluttering open to look at him.

Kurama looked away. "A few hours I suppose."

She blinked, reaching forward and snagging his hair. "What- A few **_hours_**?!"

**_'Oooh, she doesn't sound happy.'_** Youko suddenly decided to reappear. _**'We should definitely distract her.'**_

_'Shut up, Youko.'_ Kurama was glad to note that Youko wasn't able to influence any of his motor functions at the moment, though he wasn't for sure how long that would last. Kurama winced when Keiko tugged his hair again, seeing as she had yet to release her hold on it.

"Kurama! **_Hours_**?!" She snapped again.

"A bit testy, aren't we?" Kurama tried to smooth Keiko's ruffled feathers as he gently pried her fingers from his hair. "Relax. The time will pass by faster than you'd think."

Keiko's face was flushed as images of just _**what**_ they would be doing to "pass the time" flashed before her eyes, drawing a low moan from her lips and causing a small tingle of desire to race down her spine. She tried to push the images away, but instead fell victim to Youko's abrupt control of Kurama's body.

"Play time!" He chirped before pouncing.

Afterward, Keiko sat, again staring over the ocean. It was now nearing sunset. She hadn't eaten anything all day, she was tired and Kurama was back and forth between being considerate and wild. She didn't want to know what was going on with him at the moment. It was probably better she didn't.

She wasn't sure if she regretted this whole trip or not. She couldn't ever remember feeling so insecure. Some feet away Kurama was laying flat upon the dry sand, his knees pulled up and hands tucked underneath his head. His eyes were closed as he presumably napped.

"Hey, Kurama...?"

"Hmm?" He lazily responded.

"If we…" She began, then corrected herself. She had to be optimistic. _**When**_ we get off this island, what are we going do?"

Kurama rose so that he rested on his forearms, an eyebrow arched delicately in question. "What do you mean, Keiko?"

"I mean," She replied. "What ... What is with this? I mean... " She trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what exactly to say.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, dusting the sand from his limbs. "You're worried about what will happen when we return home?"

She frowned. "Why are you always so confident?"

She didn't dare turn to face him, but she could hear as he came closer. His arms came down and around her, pulling himself near.

Keiko immediately melted into his embrace, leaning back against his firm chest as her head dropped back to rest on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable like this it felt so right. But she didn't want to voice this opinion aloud. She was so afraid that he would laugh at her silly notion. What would a man like Kurama want with a puny human like herself? Her inner musings were cut off as Kurama exhaled deeply.

"I am not always confidant, Keiko. Right now I am probably about as uneasy as you are. The plant and its influence has left us in a very vulnerable state."

She quietly nodded.

Kurama rested his chin on the top of Keiko's head and sighed. He knew that the spores had finally worked their way through his system. Keiko, however, was still under their influence and as she began to squirm slightly against him, Kurama was startled to realize that he still desired the young woman in his arms. He felt Keiko's hand caress his leg as she rolled her head to the side so that she could look back at him.

"Kurama..." She begged softly as she felt the heat once again flare up within her.

Kurama silently answered her plea by lowering his head, tenderly sealing her lips with his own.

The sand was still warm and inviting despite the chill settling over the area as night fell. He reached, hooking his hands at her waist and laying back, pulling her astride him. She moaned against his mouth, hands sliding down his chest appreciatively. The hands at her waist slid up, trailing over her silky skin to press over her breasts, cupping them in his hands. Keiko drew back from him allowing him to see what he could in the dimming light.

He took in the sight of her slight curves, of her soft brown hair blowing in the ocean's evening breeze. He took in her look of absolute lust and arousal and found himself longing for the looks to not be spore induced. For her to be looking at him like that of her own free will and actually wanting him. Kurama groaned as Keiko leaned down again, placing feather-light kisses across his chest, the tip of her tongue flicking deliciously across a hardened nub. He buried his fingers in her hair and brought her face up to his so that he could kiss her again.

She began to move her hips against his, grinding them insistently to illicit the friction that she desired. Her breathing turned to ragged panting as he released her lips to trail kisses down the column of her neck. Keiko moaned heatedly, pressing herself close, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Kurama pushed her away slightly, pulling up his knees and pressed her back against them as he trailed his fingers down.

She arched, moaning loudly as his fingers slipped between her folds, caressing her. She reached, sliding her hands down his legs, as she shifted and lifted her hips up against his nimble fingers. The dying light caressed her enraptured features and the sight nearly took Kurama's breath away. Animal-like pleasure swelled within him for being the first and only one to bring those looks of ecstasy to her face... for being the reason the throaty moans fell from her lips. He gazed up at her, and for the first time since he'd met Keiko, Kurama actual **_saw_** her.

_'She truly is beautiful,'_ He thought in wonder as he wrung yet another gasp of pleasure from her parted lips. In the back of his mind, he heard Youko agree with him whole-heartedly and could not suppress a smile. If Youko was pleased with her, then perhaps...

Throughout the night Kurama made sure that he effectively relieved Keiko of any discomfort she may have had as a result of the plant spores. Unbeknownst to him however was that, sometime during the string of encounters they had, the spores had released their hold on Keiko, allowing her to at last really appreciate Kurama's tender and quite passionate attentions.

Keiko's eyes fluttered open as she became more and more aware of her surroundings. The sand was warm, she thought, as was the sun beating down over her bare skin...

She smiled, turning her face up, before blinking completely awake to the knowledge she wasn't as completely naked as she had been the previous night. Kurama's shirt was draped over her, effectively shielding her feminine attributes. Puzzled, she sat up and the article of clothing dropped into her lap. A startled gasp to her left alerted her to the fact that someone else was present that _**wasn't**_ Kurama. She turned horrified eyes to the voice she heard and blushed scarlet.

"Kyyyyaah!" She screamed, making frantic attempts to cover herself as Koenma, in his teen form, and a wide-eyed Kurama, dressed only in the bottom half of his uniform, merely stared.

Through a curtain of hair, Keiko could see Koenma's feet. They weren't moving. _'Oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe this!'_ She thought flustered. She frantically wished time would stop. **_Right. Now._**

Over the silence, only interrupted by gentle waves, which sounded insanely loud to their ears, Kurama locked gazes with Koenma. A meaningful look, that was perhaps for no other purpose than keeping the demi-god of death's eyes off of his Keiko.

_'If you gaze with anything except calm indifference upon her exposed body.'_ Kurama's green eyes seemed to warn, _'In that vulnerable state, she is only **mine**.'_

Keiko hated to admit it, but her neck was getting cramped from the hiding... and the silence was too deafening... and... Okay, well, she was curious.

_'Maybe its not as bad as I think. I mean, I have to face him sooner or later.'_ She thought. _'I can't let Kurama take the blame for this, which he will. He's too gentlemanly for his own good.'_ A hot blush abruptly traveled down her neck. _'Not too gentlemanly, though.''Oh good, they're staring at each other. Now, if I can just move quietly into the bush and get away and get some clothes... Hey! Just where **are** my clothes?!'_

She peered around only to find one item a couple feet away and another even further. She trembled at the memory of how they'd gotten thrown all over and immediately set her mind to other things. She crawled back, sliding further away from the two men and hoping they didn't notice when she scampered behind a tree and quickly pulled on Kurama's discarded shirt.

Once relatively decent she crept back out and walked down to gather her clothes. The sooner she was dressed, the sooner she got home, the sooner she could think this mess through without worrying about being stared at. She sighed, picking up her last item of clothing. She glanced back, noticing the voices had stopped. Both were staring at her then.

"What?" She snapped, embarrassed.

She tried to ignore the heavy feeling of their gazes on her as she retook her hiding place and hurriedly pulled on her clothes, not even worried about the sand still in them. She waited there a few agonizing minutes not wanting to face them, but she couldn't hide forever. She stepped out and approached where they stood.

"Well, I suppose I ought to get you two home. Unless you'd like to stay here a bit longer?" Koenma grinned and Keiko held back the urge to smack him.

"Home, now, please."

Koenma's grin faded and he shrugged, crossing his arms. "Very well, then."

In no time at all, Koenma had opened a portal and they had all hopped in. When they arrived on the other side, Keiko was relieved to see her street. Sighing in relief, she barely noticed when Koenma hopped back into a portal, leaving her and Kurama alone on the sidewalk. Kurama cleared his throat to draw her attention.

She turned slightly, a bit shy now that they were back on familiar territory. She noticed with a blush that Kurama was smiling his ever-polite smile at her, as if nothing intimate had occurred between them the night before.

"About last night-" Keiko began only to have Kurama cut her off.

"There's no need to say anything, I think. I should walk you home, your parents must be worried about you by now." He smiled politely.

Inwardly, Keiko winced in disappointment. She wanted to know what Kurama was thinking in regards to her right then. She had felt it last night. Things between them had changed. She just wasn't sure if it had been for the good or the bad. "O-okay." She stammered, not knowing what else to say.

Uneasy silence was their only companion the whole way to Keiko's house. Each lost in thoughts that, unknowingly, coincided with one another's. Kurama was thinking there was no possibility that Keiko would consider him as he considered her without being influenced somehow. While Keiko thought that she didn't stand a chance in Hades with a man like Kurama. They paused awkwardly on her doorstep when they reached it a few minutes later. Keiko turned to face him awkwardly but looked away afraid she would blush.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"It's no problem."

Silence fell between them and Kurama stepped back.

"Well... I suppose I ought to go."

Keiko felt torn. Her heart wanted to cry out for him to stay, but her mind was thoroughly set in the thought that it wouldn't work, so in the end, she simply nodded. Equally uneasy, Kurama turned and forced himself to walk away. She wouldn't want to remember, he told himself. He didn't want to embarrass her or for her to be uncomfortable. He just wouldn't mention it. He couldn't.

Hanging his head, Kurama slowly headed home.

 

**_Four months later..._**

Keiko Yukimura cautiously made her way down the narrow sidewalk, moonlight at her back, as she precariously balancing the stack of presents she was carrying in her arms. The varying shaped boxes, in their colorful wrappings and bows would list dangerously to one side then the other with each step she took, as if taunting her. Sighing exasperatedly, Keiko knew that if she didn't hurry up, she would be late for Yukina's Christmas party. The young Koorime had heard about the western style tradition and it had fascinated her. So, deciding that it would be fun to hold a party, she had invited all of her friends over. At first, Keiko had been hesitant to accept. She had been avoiding a certain red-headed kitsune ever since the incident just a few short months earlier.

The team had been assigned to deal with demons terrorizing a cruise ship and it had been thought at the time to be a simple job to be followed by a relaxing cruise. But a sudden storm had changed all of that as the ship had sunk and the group had been separated and left stranded in three separate locations, on a deserted island. She with Kurama and--they had learned soon after their rescue by Koenma--Botan with Hiei and Yusuke and Kuwabara with Yukina.

If that hadn't been bad enough, she had soon discovered a rare Makai plant, which inhabited the island. A plant which shot out lust inducing spores which she and Kurama had gotten a healthy dose of. Needless to say, what had followed had been her first and only foray into what could only be described as a sexual romp. A very **_pleasurable_** romp, but a romp all the same. With Kurama of all people. There had been no way she could have foreseen herself falling for her friend during that short time period, but she had.

After being rescued, she'd determined that everything that had occurred on the island had been either due to the effects of that blasted plant, or in her head. So, as a result, she had stayed away. Whenever Yusuke or anyone else would invite her to go along anywhere that Kurama might happen to be, she'd declined. She just didn't think she could take the embarrassment or the emotional turmoil where he to deny that what had happened had meant anything to him. But she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever and so, she'd given in and accepted the invitation.

_'Might as well get it over with,'_ She thought. With the sting of regret plaguing her heart, Keiko quickened her steps slightly in the hopes of reaching her destination sooner.

She was only two blocks from the house in which Yukina had chosen for her ningen home when the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps was heard. Keiko, not being able to see clearly due to one of the present's strategic position, was unable to avoid the near collision, which occurred as a young punk perhaps a few years older than herself rudely rushed past her. His left arm caught her right shoulder as he passed, causing the brown haired girl to lose her balance. Arms flew up; unwittingly throwing the precious bundles up into the air. There were seven distinct thumps as the presents impacted with the concrete, followed by a pained "Oomph" as Keiko followed soon after.

"Oww..." Keiko grumbled, bringing a hand up to rub at her now sore hip. Shifting around from her sprawled place on the sidewalk, Keiko glared heatedly at the retreating back of the teen, which had not even bothered to yell out an apology for knocking her down. "Jerk!" she cried out angrily.

Mumbling some more, Keiko maneuvered onto her knees so that she could retrieve her fallen items. Thankfully she hadn't bought anything breakable. She was so intent on gathering up the packages that she didn't hear the footsteps, this time at a more subdued pace, approaching. She was reaching out for the final package, when a pair of polished black shoes appeared in her field of vision.

"It would seem you are in need of some assistance." A smooth, familiar voice spoke from above her.

Keiko froze, her hand halfway to its target. Glancing up, she saw Kurama kneel down before her, his hand reaching out to pick up the final present between them. Keiko smiled, attempting to hold off a blush as Kurama assisted her, wordlessly snatching some of the items from her arms, lightening her load.

"Are you going to Yukina's?" He asked, his soothing voice rushing over her, much like the ocean waves had done to their heated bodies that fateful day.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think I might be a little late though."

Kurama smiled, discreetly glancing toward his wrist. "A little," He agreed.

Keiko swallowed in an attempt moisten her suddenly dry throat. "A-are you going too?"

"Yes, I was invited several days ago. I thought it might be fun to get out a little while."

Keiko glanced toward her companion, noting how nice he looked. He was dressed casually in clothes that she had dubbed Kurama-wear. A white button up dress shirt and black pants. He wore over this a light overcoat that came down to his lean thighs. His long red hair flowed wildly about him, enhancing his looks.

Once, before the incident on the island, Yusuke had joked that Kurama looked feminine. She had disagreed then, and much to her dismay, she still felt the same way now. To her, Kurama wasn't feminine. He was, to put it simply, elegantly handsome. She finally managed to break her train of thought to find that Kurama was looking at her curiously. With a blush she realized that she was still staring at him. Quickly rising to her feet, Keiko smiled once more.

"You look very nice, Keiko."

Her smile brightened. "Thanks, so do you."

She hadn't gone all out trying to look beautiful, it was just a party among friends, but she had dressed with care. She'd worn a new dress, nothing daring or low-cut, just a simple flowing thing she thought was pretty. It wasn't as though she was expecting to pick up guys, perish the thought. In fact, she'd never thought about "picking up" guys before.

_'Although, if Kurama were to be willing...'_ She shrugged the thought off with a slight blush as she saw Kurama silently waiting. "Oh, we should go."

She laughed awkwardly before beginning to walk again, Kurama falling into step beside her. A silence fell over them as they continued on to Yukina's house. They arrived at the door a few minutes later and Kurama shifted his armful of presents to one hand so that he could ring the doorbell. The sounds of laughter and idle chatter could be heard through the door and there was the muffled sound of someone inside calling out for them to come in. Kurama turned the doorknob, pushing open the door before stepping back to allow Keiko to enter first.

They paused just inside of the doorway to set the presents on a table that was set up for just that reason, when they both noticed that the laughter and chattering that had been going on before they'd entered had ceased quite suddenly. Keiko and Kurama glanced at one another before turning to look at the other guests to find there was some snickering going on.

Botan, who was standing between Yusuke and Hiei, was laughing behind a hand pressed over her mouth. She motioned silently, pointing above their heads. Keiko looked up curiously and stared at the pearly white berries and green foliage suspended above their heads.

"Uh..." Keiko stared, dropping her gaze back to the roomful of people now watching avidly. "Um..."

Kurama tilted his head, arching a brow in question as he observed her discomfort. Glancing above their heads, he then noticed the glistening berries and lovely emerald foliage for the first time. "That's mistletoe, isn't it?" He mused out loud.

Keiko turned sharply, startled slightly out of her personal embarrassment. Was he smiling slightly, or was she just imagining that? Did he know what mistletoe was meant for? If he did, he wouldn't be smirking, would he? Her face darkened a slight shade of rouge.

"There's a tradition, if I am correct, where two people who stand beneath mistletoe are meant to kiss..."

Kurama slowly shifted his gaze toward her face, his smirk broadening into a dark grin. She could have sworn she saw fire matching his crimson hair dancing in his sparkling eyes. Suddenly the whole room narrowed, shrinking until it was only the two of them standing there, separate from everything and everyone else. The blush deepened, and her mouth fell open in a breathless gasp.

_'Is he going to kiss me? Is he really going to kiss me?'_

Kurama leaned down, his smirk widening as he watched her expression. Keiko's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, but snapped them open in disappointment as just before their lips came into contact with each other, Kurama quickly moved his head to the side and gave a quick peck on the cheek. As he straightened back up, he heard several boos, and a few rude comments.

"You call **_that_** a kiss?" Hiei asked with a snort as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Pathetic."

After much complaining, Kurama leaned back in, his right arm slipping around Keiko's waist and drawing her body closer to his just as their lips met. He wanted to smirk as he felt her begin to respond to his lips as they caressed her own. Keiko slid her arm up Kurama's arm that rested at her hip, her hand reaching up to his shoulder, then finally his neck. Entwining her fingers in his luxurious red hair, she opened her mouth for him when she felt his tongue lightly run over her bottom lip. She moaned quietly as his tongue ran over her teeth and then moved further into her mouth.

Kurama brought his other hand up to Keiko's chin, tilting her head to give him better access to her mouth as he happily delved his tongue inside. He felt her grip on his hair tighten as the kiss deepened, his tongue now dueling against her own. His heart leapt for joy when a slight moan escaped from deep within her throat. Keiko's other hand slide discreetly under Kurama's coat and over his hip. He was slightly surprised when her hand ended up on his rear, gripping him to her tightly.

"Gee, you think they've practiced this before?" Yusuke asked sarcastically as he watched the couple kissing for far longer than was necessary.

"Hey, I thought Keiko was **_your_** girl, Urameshi," Kuwabara asked, glancing between the completely out of it Keiko and Kurama, and Yusuke. Yusuke just rolled his eyes.

Hiei gave a small smirk. "Maybe we should give the lovebirds some time alone," He said loud enough to break Kurama and Keiko apart from one another.

Keiko looked away blushing while Kurama avoided looking at everyone except his spirit detective partner, knowing the fire demon would most likely know what had happened. Hiei smirked before he ushered everyone back into the living room and out of the hallway, leaving Keiko and Kurama time to collect their thoughts.

Keiko shifted restlessly, as though suddenly realizing how she'd behaved in front of a roomful of her friends.

"There's no need to be uneasy." Kurama's mellow tone massaged her ears. So calm, so in control, so perfectly aware of everything and always confident. How she wished she could feel like that.

She smiled awkwardly, not feeling very assured. "Right. They'll never stop teasing about that."

Kurama's mouth perked up into a grin. "Probably not."

"So how have you been?" Keiko began softly, "It's been awhile since we've actually seen one another long enough to talk..."

Kurama turned his gaze smoothly away. "That's because you've been avoiding me."

Keiko's smile vanished. "Ah..."

"I didn't think our stay on the island was all that bad, a bit unconventional perhaps," the small curve of amusement tipping his mouth up dropped. "But I'm sorry. If it was a bad memory for you, I won't bother you anymore, Keiko."

"N-No... It's..." she trailed off. Taking a deep breath she began again. "You aren't bothering me, Kurama. I just thought that... perhaps you wouldn't **_want_** to be reminded of... what happened."

Kurama arched an eyebrow curiosity peaked. "Why would you think that?"

Keiko turned quickly in surprise to stare at Kurama, her widened eyes locking with and holding his own.

She sighed. "Because it... I wasn't... It wasn't...I don't know the words, but it wasn't like it should have been or ... or might have been. It was all something caused by some weird plant and... Who wouldn't be uncomfortable after something like that?"

"I see." He turned away. "Are you ashamed then? Of what happened between us?"

"I don't know. I've just been so uncertain, I've thought and thought and..." Keiko faltered, then began again. "Every time I see you I just can't help thinking, _'Oh, now what will he think of me?'_ Then I panic and have to go the opposite direction. I guess... I guess I felt like I behaved..."

He turned to look back at her, his gaze touching her softly.

"I've always been a good girl... and..."

A kind smile touched his lips to match the tender stare. "It's okay. I think I understand."

He reached out and she stepped forward, folding into his embrace. Keiko melted into his arms, much like she had on the island. It felt the same now as it had then, so comfortable...so right. She wondered why he was holding her.

"I'd never think anything bad of you, Keiko." Kurama murmured softly into her hair. "I just hope that you do not think poorly of me for my actions towards you on the island," he continued, his hands beginning to rub soothingly up and down her back as she relaxed further into his embrace.

With a contented sigh, Keiko raised her head from where it had drifted to rest against his chest so that she could look into his eyes once again. "I don't think poorly of you at all, Kurama-kun," she spoke softly. "How could I when you were so kind to me?"

He blinked, confused, but didn't ask. Instead, he just smiled. "I'm glad." Whatever it was that he'd done to be kind, he was glad for it. Keiko wasn't holding anything against him she wasn't angry, just embarrassed. A huge weight fell off his shoulders, lightening his smile.

"I'm very glad," He amended. "Perhaps you would like to give this human dating thing a try? I'm sure that we could find something in common that would help to remedy your unease around me."

Briefly, Keiko wondered if she was hearing things. Had Kurama really just asked her out? On a date? She felt her heart speed up in anticipation at the thought of actually going out with Kurama. Of being around him and just hanging out, and perhaps the chance to get closer to the kitsune who had so abruptly worked his way into her heart. She was unable to reply immediately so instead she simply nodded, which caused Kurama's smile to grow wider.

"How about tomorrow night? We could go to see a movie perhaps? Or would you rather do something more public? A sporting game of some sort? Something like that."

Keiko's smile gave way to joyous laughter. "Anything, as long as it's with you."

Kurama chuckled lightheartedly. "It's settled then. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yes, seven would be fine." Keiko agreed, and as if on cue, a voice sounding suspiciously like Yusuke's reached their ears as it called from the other room.

"You know, you two **_are_** still under the mistletoe."

Both looked up simultaneously noticing at once that, yes, they were still under the innocent piece of foliage. Keiko giggled slightly, burying her head into Kurama's chest. She felt his fingers as they grasped her chin in a tender hold, tilting her head back up so that she was once again looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"It would seem we are inclined to kiss again." Kurama said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Keiko nodded. "So it seems. But you know what, Kurama?" Keiko asked as he leaned down toward her.

"What?"

"Even if we weren't standing under the mistletoe...I wouldn't object if you still kissed me."

His head tilted ever so slightly. "Is that so?" Amusement once again underlined his tone. "I'll remember that for future reference."

His hand slid down from her chin, around to the nape of her neck, sweeping up into her hair. Keiko sighed as Kurama's lips touched hers, a breathy moan against his mouth as her body seemed to flush suddenly all over.

Apparently mortals were able to obtain perfection, because at the moment, Keiko could imagine nothing more perfect than what was happening to her right now. After awhile, in which both were so caught up in the wonder of the moment that neither acknowledged the assortment of chuckles and at least one feminine "awwww", the new couple broke apart to stare at one another with matching smiles.

"I guess we'd better join the party, huh?" Keiko said softly.

"Hm, I think perhaps you're right." Kurama replied with gleam in his eye. "We wouldn't want to disappoint Yukina, now would we?"

"No, definitely not." She grinned happily.

With that, the two shared one last tender kiss before joining their friends in the next room.


End file.
